A light emitting device that has integrally molded lead frames corresponding to each electrode and resin is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 as this type of conventional light emitting device.
FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an example of a configuration of an essential part of a conventional light emitting device disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
In FIG. 6, a conventional light emitting device 100 is formed such that a cutting plane side surface of a package 101 and cutting planes of lead frames 102 are on the same plane. A side surface in a recess section of the package 101 acts as a reflective wall, and a light emitting element 103 is arranged on the bottom surface of the recess section and is wire-bonded to the lead frames 102 constituting each electrodes of anode/cathode.